千本桜 (Senbonzakura)
and |singers = Hatsune Miku |producers = Kurousa-P (music, lyrics) * Hajime (guitar) * Ittomaru (illustration) * Mienohito (video) |links = }} Background This song is about the westernization of Japan, which happened during the Meiji Restoration. Despite having an upbeat, oriental track, the song contains rather dark themes, mentioning guillotines and ICBMs. In addition, the lyrics state things such as "Songs of lament go unheard" (嘆ク唄モ聞コエナイヨ) and "This is a banquet inside a steel jail cell" (此処は宴　鋼の檻). To celebrate the song's anniversary, it was re-released along with 8 different arranges in the album 1st ANNIVERSARY! ALL THAT "Senbonzakura" on September 12, 2012. "Senbonzakura" was released as a single under the label KarenT. This song is also featured in the albums 5th ANNIVERSARY BEST, EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocalodream feat. 初音ミク, HATSUNE ROCK feat.初音ミク, Kurousa Works feat.初音ミク -黒うさP作品集-'', ''V love 25～Brave Heart～, ボーカロイド超ベスト-impacts-, ボカロ超ミックス feat. 初音ミク, Hatsune Miku 5th Anniversary Best ～impacts～, 初音ミク-Project DIVA-F Complete Collection, 創造Endless, 桜'', ''VOCA NICO☆PARTY, and Yoen Waso Emaki. Multiple covers and remixes have been included in additional albums. This song has entered the Hall of Myths and is notable for having stayed in the VOCALOID ranking consistently for a long time. Succeeding versions Lyrics Derivatives |author = Konuko (mixing, mastering, encode), Kukiwakame (artwork) |category = UTAU cover |title = Meiji's Cover |description = |color = meiji }} by 沙緒, by zuckey, by Nyanta & Kasane Teto by 兼行/阻止されP. Whistling by くちぶえ村の村長, shamisen by the uploader and 早紅夜. |color = #ddd6a2; color:#742a21}} |human = & |author = Giga-P (mix) |category = Human cover |title = 96Neko & Pokota's Cover |description = |color = #ddd6a2; color:#742a21}} |author = Cocolu |category = Human cover |title = Cocolu's Cover |description = |color = #ddd6a2; color:#742a21}} |author = Giga-P (arrange), △○□× (illust.), Okiku (movie) |category = Human cover; Arrangement |title = kradness's Cover (Giga-P Arrange) |description = kradness singing an upbeat version of the song, arranged and mastered by Giga-P. |color = #ddd6a2; color:#742a21}} , タイ焼き屋, , ビビ, , るし, 柿チョコ, レジ, ノイズ, and yim |author = Soramame, Lancha (illust), 秋吉 (illust), ユウキ (illust), そうび (illust) |category = Chorus |title = 10 Person Chorus |description = |color = #ddd6a2; color:#742a21}} |author = Kazyu-P (mix) |category = Human cover |title = un:c's cover |description = Not only that un:c sings the song, but with rap sequences. |color = #ddd6a2; color:#742a21}} |author = Machigerita |category = Human cover |title = Machigerita's Cover |description = |color = #ddd6a2; color:#742a21}} |dance = |arrangement = |author = Various |category = Arrangement; Human cover |title = Waraku Senbonzakura Digest Version |description = |color = #ddd6a2; color:#742a21}} |author = Various |category = Arrangement; Human cover |title = Waraku Senbonzakura Full Version |description = |color = #ddd6a2; color:#742a21}} |fanmadepv = }} Other media appearances Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts. MUSIC STATION Ultra FES Hatsune Miku gave a A small performance that was just one among many at the "MUSIC STATION Ultra FES" concert event, which was held to celebrate the 30th anniversary of Music Station. Miku sang "Senbonzakura", and the performance used the graphics of "-Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone", in order to promote the game. Theater Play The song has inspired a Theater play, featuring the debut of Jougen no Tsuki. *Official Nicomu's site Publications On September 17 the novelization of the song was announced, with its release date being March 9. Piano sheet music appeared in the Piano Solo Yasashiku Hikeru 2 collection. This song has also appeared as sheet music in the VOCALOID Best Selection series and also in Vocaloid Super Selection. This song also featured in the magazine/book VOCALO☆Band Score, vol.2. Promotional Involvement A re-recording of a part of Marasy's piano cover of the song appeared in an ad for the Toyota Aqua (known as the Toyota Prius in America). It is said that he spent four hours in the studio just re-watching the ad to find the most appropriate arrangement. Games Gallery Concept Art = SenbonzakuraMiku1.jpg|Miku's 1st Concept Art SenbonzakuraMiku2.jpg|Miku's 2nd Concept Art SenbonzakuraRin.jpg|Rin's Concept Art SenbonzakuraLen.jpg|Len's Concept Art SenbonzakuraLuka.jpg|Luka's Concept Art SenbonzakuraMeiko.jpg|Meiko's Concept Art SenbonzakuraKaito.jpg|Kaito's Concept Art |-| Games = Hm -pd F- senbonzakura miku module.jpg|Miku's Ichi no Sakura: Ouka module for the song "Senbonzakura", designed by Ittou Maru. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F. Hm -pd F- senbonzakura rin module.jpg|Rin's Ni no Sakura: Kochou module for the song "Senbonzakura", designed by Ittou Maru. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F. Hm -pd F- senbonzakura len module.jpg|Len's Ni no Sakura: Senbu module for the song "Senbonzakura", designed by Ittou Maru. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F. Hm -pd F- senbonzakura luka module.jpg|Luka's San no Sakura: Fuuka module for the song "Senbonzakura", designed by Ittou Maru. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F. Hm -pd F- senbonzakura meiko module.jpg|Meiko's Rei no Sakura: Benitsubaki module for the song "Senbonzakura", designed by Ittou Maru. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F. Hm -pd F- senbonzakura kaito module.jpg|Kaito's Rei no Sakura: Sousetsu module for the song "Senbonzakura", designed by Ittou Maru. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F. Senbonzakura f loading screen.png|Ittou Maru's loading screen, for the song "Senbonzakura". From the video game "''-Project DIVA- F''". Miku Senbonzakura.jpg|Miku's Ichi no Sakura: Ouka module for the song "Senbonzakura", designed by Ittou Maru. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. Miku Senbonzakura 2.jpg|Miku's Ichi no Sakura: Shiro Ouka module for the song "Senbonzakura", designed by Ittou Maru. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. Rin Senbonzakura.jpg|Rin's Ni no Sakura: Kochou module for the song "Senbonzakura", designed by Ittou Maru. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. Len Senbonzakura.jpg|Len's Ni no Sakura: Senbu module for the song "Senbonzakura", designed by Ittou Maru. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. Luka Senbonzakura.jpg|Luka's San no Sakura: Fuuka module for the song "Senbonzakura", designed by Ittou Maru. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. MEIKO Senbonzakura.jpg|Meiko's Rei no Sakura: Benitsubaki module for the song "Senbonzakura", designed by Ittou Maru. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. KAITO Senbonzakura.jpg|Kaito's Rei no Sakura: Sousetsu module for the song "Senbonzakura", designed by Ittou Maru. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. KAITO Senbonzakura 2.jpg|Kaito's Rei no Sakura: Shiro Yuki module for the song "Senbonzakura", designed by Ittou Maru. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. Senbonzakuramirai.jpg|Miku's Senbonzakura costume, featured in Hatsune Miku Project mirai 2. |-| Merchandising = Hatsune Miku 1 8 figurine - Senbonzakura.jpg|Good Smile's Hatsune Miku Senbonzakura ver. 3f14cbff661e36f3c2e62960a221f97c.jpg|Good Smile's Kagamine Rin Senbonzakura ver. 61b29a0e6c1df47ebf13ab5330a8417d.jpg|Good Smile's Kagamine Len Senbonzakura ver. Hatsune_Miku_Nendoroid_480_Senbonzakura.jpg|Hatsune Miku - Nendoroid - Senbonzakura Ver. KAITO_Nendoroid_523_Senbonzakura.jpg|KAITO - Nendoroid - Senbonzakura Ver. 149352.jpg|COSPA's Senbonzakura papercraft Ichi_no_Sakura_Dollfie.jpg|VOLKS' Hatsune Miku Senbonzakura Outfit Set no Sakura: Cherry Blossom Dollfie VolksoutfitRin3.png|Rin version VolksoutfitLen3.png|Len version SenbLuka.png|Luka version |-| Misc = 黒うさP - 千本桜.jpg|Promotional artwork for the song Senbonzakura. 千本桜_ittomaru_201505230619.jpg|Promotional artwork for the song Senbonzakura. 千本桜ＳＤ_ittomaru_201505230619.jpg|Promotional artwork for the song Senbonzakura. Senbonzakura - Single.jpg|Promotional artwork for the song and single for Senbonzakura. Senbonzakura Promotional Picnic.jpg|Promotional artwork for the song Senbonzakura. Senbonzakura Promotional DVD.jpg|Promotional artwork for the DVD Kurousa Works feat.初音ミク. Senbonzakura_-_MikuSymphony2016.jpg|Artwork commemorating Miku Symphony 2016 Senbonakura_-_10Mviews.png|Artwok commemorating Senbonzakura's 10 million views on Niconico 20120127 gachaEV img06.jpg|Senbonzakura Miku "Selfy" (Hatsune Miku x @Games/TinierMe Collab) 20130125 gachaEV img01.jpg|Senbonzakura Rin "Selfy" (Hatsune Miku x @Games/TinierMe Collab) 20130125 gachaEV img02.jpg|Senbonzakura Len "Selfy" (Hatsune Miku x @Games/TinierMe Collab) 20120127 gachaEV img07.jpg|Senbonzakura Luka "Selfy" (Hatsune Miku x @Games/TinierMe Collab) 20130125 gachaEV img04.jpg|Senbonzakura Meiko "Selfy" (Hatsune Miku x @Games/TinierMe Collab) 20130125 gachaEV img03.jpg|Senbonzakura Kaito "Selfy" (Hatsune Miku x @Games/TinierMe Collab) Unit_ills_full_830297.png|Senbonzakura Miku (7⭐) (Brave Frontier) Unit_ills_full_830298.png|Senbonzakura Miku (Omni) (Brave Frontier) External links * Official website * Official Art * Official Art (Concept Work) * Spotify (HATSUNE MIKU EXPO 2014 IN INDONESIA) * Nico Nico Pedia |* VocaDB * Pixiv Encyclopedia}} * Karaoke and lyrics * KarenT - Song single * Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Song featured in Concert Category:Demonstration songs